Best Friends Tate Tennant
by chemistryOO6
Summary: Catherine Tate and David Tennant fan fiction. Very shippy.


"I don't know what it is – but I just can't keep any relationship going at the moment," Catherine spoke in a soft tone to her best friend, who sat beside her on her sofa in her home in Fulham. She played with the back of her hair, her elbow leaning on the back of the seat. David looked at her with a reassuring smile as he sat close to her. He didn't really know what to say. Only a few months ago, Catherine had been dating Take That star Jason Orange, and now she had just split from her three-month relationship with TV presenter Adrian Chiles. It surprised him that she was having these quick relationships that didn't last – he thought she seemed like the settling down type, just as he was. Catherine realised this was probably uncomfortable for David, but he was her best friend – if she couldn't confide in him, then who could she confide in? Catherine didn't want David to feel uncomfortable however, and so she decided to divert the subject to him instead, rather than herself. "Anyway, how's things with you and Georgia?" She asked him the question knowing that only a couple of months before, David had split from his wife. David rolled his eyes slightly and responded, "Oh – not great. She's not really letting me see Olive." Catherine obviously thought this was appalling, but she wasn't prepared to slate Georgia in front of David, although she had always thought she hadn't been right for him. There just always seemed to be something missing when Catherine saw them together, although she had never fully understood why. Shaking her head and laughing softly, just to lighten the mood, Catherine said, "What are we like?" She gently placed her hand on David's arm and gave a gentle stroke, looking him in the eyes with a friendly smile.

Both of them were lonely, that was clear to see, and anyone looking on would read that what happened next was a pure act of loneliness on both of their parts. Catherine and David however, knew the truth. And that was, that they had always wanted each other.

David placed his hand on top of Catherine's, before taking a deep exhale and reaching for her waist. He pulled her towards him on the sofa before wrapping his arms around her, and giving her the tightest hug he possibly could. He stroked her back gently, which began to relax her, and Catherine's heart began beating at one hundred miles per hour. She was shaking slightly; there was something about being in David's arms that drove her completely insane. Catherine thought that when David began to pull away from the hug, that would be it, but it wasn't. His lips found her cheek before his eyes found hers, and before she knew it, they were kissing. His lips felt amazing against hers; so warm and soft and gentle. She kissed him back for a while, just gentle pecks on his lips as she kept her eyes closed, before David began to deepen the kiss, using his tongue to force her lips apart. Catherine reluctantly accepted, before realising what they were doing. She pulled away, wiping her lips and looking away from him. Glancing into her lap she said, "David – you're my best friend." Her voice resembled a whisper and she spoke her words truthfully but still, she couldn't resist him. He pulled her back towards him, kissing her forehead, then her lips, before moving to her neck and whispering into her ear, "I've always fancied you." Catherine couldn't help but grin and there was certainly no stopping her now, not after he had said that to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and resumed their kissing, letting him use his tongue whenever he wanted. She used her own, although not as confidently, and pushed her body as close to his as she could.

After around ten minutes of just making out, it was David who pushed for the next move. He moved his hands to Catherine's waist and gently tugged at the material of her jumper, touching the skin on her hips with the tips of his fingers. Catherine slowly pulled away from the kiss and lifted her arms up in the air, letting David take her jumper off of her. Once it had been removed, he smiled at how beautiful she was before moving his lips to hers again, making out just as they were before. David's hand travelled up Catherine's side, touching her bare skin before finding the under wire of her black lace bra. He slowly ran his finger along it, before cupping her left breast over the material. A small whimper escaped Catherine's throat as they kissed. Hearing her approval, David's hands moved behind her body, taking the hooks between his fingers and slowly undoing them. Catherine let her bra slip from her body, revealing her large but very pert breasts. David took hold of the bra and threw it across the room, opening his eyes for a moment to look at Catherine who he noticed was grinning, just slightly at him. He began touching her with his palm, squeezing before running his thumbs over her red nipples, making them as hard as pebbles, all this time without removing his lips from hers. David's lips and tongue eventually found her neck, as his hands played over the curve of her hips. Catherine kept her eyes closed, wanting to feel everything he did to her. His lips moved lower, finding her breasts and moving his mouth and tongue over them. He found her right nipple, flicking his tongue against it before sucking on it, running his hand over her stomach before moving to her other breast and repeating the action. He loved her breasts – he felt like he needed to worship them.

Catherine's hands moved to the bottom of David's shirt and she pulled at it, making him lift his arms up so that she could take it off. She glanced down at him before licking her lips and his tongue then began running circles around her own. He pushed his naked chest against hers, feeling her hard nipples cold against his skin. He kissed her for ages, his hands drawing circles over the skin on her back before he felt Catherine's hand gently squeezing his already completely erect member over the material of his jeans. He groaned softly, and Catherine smiled before hushing his mouth with a kiss. Her fingers flicked open the button with ease and pulled down the zip, before her hand found its way inside his boxer shorts. She cupped his hard erection in her hand, gently squeezing before rubbing slowly which made David moan with delight. He kissed her hard, his hips moving in time with her strokes which made Catherine even more turned on. She loved the thought that she had made him so erect without, in her opinion, doing anything that was even remotely sexy. David of course, thought otherwise.

The pair were becoming heated now, each wanting to reveal more of the other's body. Catherine pulled David's jeans down along with his socks, forming a pool around his feet, and David did the same to her, leaving her lace panties wrapped around her. Catherine too had left David's boxer shorts on him, but soon, that was going to change. Catherine was beginning to gain confidence now – she knew how she had made David feel and that was only an advantage for her. Catherine sat close to him on the sofa, kissing him passionately once more before feeling David's fingers travelling up her inner thigh. She let him do what he wanted – there was no holding back tonight. As his hand brushed between her legs, she spread them a little more, giving him access to gently rub her over her panties. Catherine's moans were becoming more like gasps as David touched her, and she couldn't bare any more without losing control. She pushed his hand away before dropping to her knees and pulling down his boxer shorts. Seeing his now completely free erection she knew that his nickname 'David ten-inch' was very accurately given. She took hold of him in her hand, and David immediately knew what she was going to do. Oh, he had imagined this before, many times, but he never thought it would ever actually happen. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for what she would do and how she would do it.

Catherine wasn't exactly skilled in this department – she had only done it a couple of times before and hadn't enjoyed it very much, but with David, she knew it would be a far more pleasurable experience. She wanted to give him every form of foreplay possible if it meant pleasing him. Licking her lips, she slowly rubbed up and down his length before leaning forward and placing a kiss to his tip. Even as simple action as that made David groan loudly, and so Catherine continued, however slowly. Her next move was to run her tongue up the inside of his length, cupping him in her hand, before her lips moved to wrap around his head. She gently sucked, feeling David's hand on her head, pushing her ginger hair off of her face. She took him deeper into her mouth, much to David's enjoyment, before repeatedly sucking him, almost like a lolly. He thrust his hips into her mouth, rolling with her movements, until he felt his release nearing. Once he felt himself in the back of Catherine's throat he exploded, not being able to hold any longer. Catherine removed him from her mouth, pleased that she had made him come so soon, before moving to sit beside him on the sofa again, still gently rubbing him.

Catherine was desperate for David to be inside her by now; she had felt how big he was and knew he was going to give her intense pleasure when they eventually got down to the sex part. She wasn't prepared to wait any longer, so she climbed upon him, both hands on his shoulders. She looked down into his eyes, giving him one final kiss before easing herself down on his throbbing erection. Loud moans escaped both of their mouths. He was pleasured by the feeling of her surrounding him and she was completely taken by how deep he was inside her. She let herself get used to the feeling for a few moments, before slowly beginning to roll her hips against his. She gasped repeatedly before his lips hushed her, and after a couple of minutes, David decided he wanted a change – something even more exciting. He wanted to taste Catherine.

Not removing his lips from hers, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her out of the living room and up the stairs. Setting her down in the bedroom he pushed her gently against the wall, forcing all of his weight against her while his tongue found the inside of her mouth. She moaned softly as his hand found between her legs, rubbing her wetness before inserting his middle finger inside her. He moved in and out a few times before looking into her eyes. He bravely removed his finger from inside her and put it to his lips, sucking on it. Catherine immediately pulled him to her, kissing him so deeply before his kisses moved down her body – over her chest and stomach, and finally reaching the area he had been so desperate to taste. He hoisted Catherine's leg over his shoulder as he knelt in front of her, before his lips delved into her, immediately sucking on her swollen clitoris. Catherine spasmed dramatically but David left her at the edge, using his tongue to provide gentle strokes over her entrance. She was gasping for release by now, but David wasn't prepared to let her go yet. He gave her a few more gentle licks before coming up to her height again, keeping hold of her leg and moving it around his waist. He took his cock in his hand, breathing deeply as he looked at Catherine and teased her entrance with it, rubbing the head up and down her womanhood. She was aching to feel him inside her again, and her hand was gripping his shoulder so tightly when he eventually plunged into her. He thrusted hard and fast, wanting her to feel overwhelmed. Her eyes were closed and she was holding onto him for dear life – that was until he pulled her other leg up around his waist, holding her against him by her backside. He gave a few more hard thrusts before dragging her over to the bed, throwing her down onto it before climbing on top of her and inserting himself once more. He could tell Catherine was enjoying what he was doing, but he sensed she wasn't used to this sort of pace during sex. The truth was, he wasn't either, but he wasn't able to control himself around such a sexy woman who he had wanted for so long. Taking her feelings into consideration, he decided to slow down.

He took both of her hands in his, entwining their fingers while he began gentle, slow thrusts in and out of her. Catherine moaned softly – she liked how it felt this way. He leant down to kiss her, the movements of his lips matching the movements of his hips. Catherine's hands stroked up and down his arms after she had let go of his hands, and with how gentle he was being, making sure he got as deep as he could inside her before pulling all the way out again, she could feel her first climax approaching. It only took him a couple more rolls of his hips and she was there, softly whispering his name as she came. He smiled as he felt it, placing a kiss to her forehead and playing with her hair before trailing kisses down her body. He let Catherine recover from her orgasm before moving his head between her legs for the second time. This time, he took it slow, letting his tongue give her gentle strokes before moving it inside her, letting it freely do what it wanted. He teased her clitoris before gently sucking, and once his tongue was back inside her again, Catherine knew she was close to coming for the second time. She had never had multiple orgasms until now. With a few more thrusts of his tongue, Catherine had let go, moaning softly from the back of her throat. She relaxed her hips before feeling his lips against hers again – she knew he could go all night if he wanted. She kissed him back for a while, letting herself recover from the intense ecstasy she had felt before suddenly having the urge to return the favour to him. Catherine pushed him back against the pillows before climbing onto him, her backside facing towards his head as she began licking up and down his length. David's mouth moved to her clit once more, sucking and licking as she pleasured him at the same time. The sound of moans was becoming deafening, neither of them being able to stop them from escaping. David didn't want to come again yet; he wanted to wait until he was inside her, as he hadn't felt that experience yet. He pulled Catherine towards him by her hips, turning her around and pulling her to sit on his face. He continued to lick her, while Catherine rolled her hips against his tongue. She grasped her left breast in her hand, biting her bottom lip before climbing down and moving her lips to his.

After kissing him for a moment or so, she got up from the bed and took his wrist, taking him into the bathroom. Switching on the shower, she made sure it was warm enough before taking him inside, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him as the water drenched them both. She turned around, her back to him before reaching for the shower gel and massaging it into her body, particularly over her breasts. David bit his bottom lip and placed his hands on her waist, kissing her neck from behind before feeling her hands surrounding his erection, making it slippery with shower gel. It only made him want her again. He gently pushed her front against the wall, holding her hips close to his before entering her dog-style. Catherine moved her hands behind her, gripping his backside as he thrusted into her, and within two minutes, they had come together, both groaning each other's names. It had felt amazing when he had released inside her – she hadn't felt that very often.

Completely exhausted, David helped Catherine out of the shower before wrapping a towel around her body, then moving to get his own. They dried themselves without speaking, the both of them too tired and too pleasured to say anything. Besides, no words were needed. Five minutes later they were in bed together, just cuddled up, the smiles never leaving either of their lips. Catherine, being herself, slipped into character, and the best line to ever come from her lips ended their night of bliss with a long laughing fit between them, as friends once more. But the difference was, they were now so much more than friends. "Why, Doctor, I've had some of that skinny-action, and I have to say, there's no going back."


End file.
